


Netflix and Chill

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Netflix and Chill

This was it. This was the big day you were going to let Ivar have sex with you. Or was it making love? You had been seeing Ivar for a little over four months and he never really made a move on you. Sure there was hand-holding, kissing and even some groping, but he never seemed to want to take it any further. So tonight you had a plan. You were going to invite him over to your place and watch movies on Netflix along with a few beers and just chill. 

Ivar was definitely a different type of man. He was dark and brooding, yet so caring and sensitive. Ivar was teased a lot due to a disability he was born with called osteogenesis imperfecta. He was able to walk with the help of braces on his legs called calipers and crutches. On days where he was in danger of possibly breaking a bone in his leg, he would come to school in his wheelchair. Usually, on those days, the whites of his eyes had a bluish tint to them. Growing up, the kids were so cruel to him. The popular boys would sometimes kick the crutch from under one arm just to watch him struggle. One day you had had enough. You went up to the main bully, Kevin, and punched him in the nose. Ivar had scoffed at you and yelled that he could take care of himself after you helped him with his crutch, then shooed you on your way. Tears had filled your eyes as he was scolding you and you ran away sobbing. 

Later that day, Ivar had been looking at you sheepishly during the study hall period and finally came over to sit with you. Ivar was a loner and never talked to anyone, at least not that you had seen, so for him to come to talk to you was definitely odd. You had known Ivar since the first grade, but never really talked to him. He was an icky boy after all. He apologized for his behavior, thanked you for helping him and asked if he could sit with you for the remainder of the period. You had been quietly doing your studies and glanced over to him. There was something different about him. He was handsome. His dark features were drowned out by how light his blue eyes were. You described them as the sun shining through the dark clouds on a rainy day. His hair was such a pretty chestnut brown. He always had it pulled back into a bun, which made you wonder just how long his hair was. Ivar looked up from his studies, catching you admiring him. You felt your face flush profusely and looked down at your history book.

Luckily the bell rang concluding study hall period. Ivar looked sad as you packed up your school bag. You had asked him if he wanted to go with you to your next class. His face lit up as he finished packing his bag and threw it over his shoulders. He started talking to you as you made your way to science class. Since he was always alone and never wanted anyone around him, he asked you to sit in the seat next to him. You were so excited. You could tell by the way his eyes danced around yours, he was excited too. 

From that day on, Ivar and you were the best of friends. Ivar had kept his tough brooding exterior but with you, he revealed his true self. Sure he could be an asshole and many times you didn’t talk to him for weeks on end, but you knew most of those times he was in pain and needed time to heal. You had caught him a few times lashing out at his mother when he was trying to do the most simple task of putting on a shirt. Of course, you stuck up for her and he yelled at you causing you to leave him sitting there on his couch as he missed the bus and ended up late for school. Yeah, you felt bad for it but didn’t care. Ivar always came crawling back to you apologetic and sometimes with your favorite chocolate candies. 

Over the years you felt yourself crushing on him. You loved how he played with your hair, how he would brush his hand against yours, when he would lay his head in your lap and you would play with his long soft hair or when he would pull you into a tight hug and you could smell his scent with a hint of his, well your, favorite cologne. Finally, the day came when you realized you loved him. You loved him with all of your heart. Ivar had decided he wanted to try to take the stairs one day at school and fell down the last few steps. He had managed to break a bone in his foot and scratched up his face and elbows really bad. You had just came out of the bathroom and seen him laying there, sprawled out on the floor and trying to get up. You scolded him for trying that without you and cried the whole time. While waiting for the ambulance to arrive, he was calm and assured you that he would be okay and everything would be fine. He looked in your eyes and wiped away your tears with a sweet smile on his face. 

It took him months to finally heal well enough to try to use his calipers again. Of course, Ivar was determined to walk. Nothing could get him down, or so you thought. Graduation time crept up fast. You had talked about your future and what you might be doing with your life. Ivar grew sad as the conversation went on. You remember the conversation that went on after you noticed the look in his eyes and frown on his face.

“Y/N? How do you feel about me?” Ivar sheepishly asked as he played with his thumbnail.

“Ivar, what kind of question is that? You are my best friend. I love you, you silly goofball!” You joked, smacking him lightly on his shoulder. 

Ivar looked up at you shyly. “Is… Is that all? Just friends?” He said swallowing hard.

The question had thrown you off. Was he asking if I ‘loved’ him?

“Well, how do you feel about me, Ivar?” You asked. It was your turn to look sheepishly at him.

“I-I’ve loved you for so long. Not like a friend, but more. I hate when you talk to other guys. It’s so hard for me-” 

You threw your arms around his shoulders and kissed him. “I love you too, Ivar. I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long but I didn’t want to make things weird.” You confessed, choking back tears.

“Will you be my girlfriend then?” Ivar questioned, his cheeks turning crimson.

“Yes, Ivar! Yes!” You screeched, throwing your arms around his neck once again to kiss him gently.

Graduation day came and went. You decided you would go to the local community college until you figured out what you really wanted to do. Ivar had taken you to so many romantic places over the past four months. Every time you were with him, you ached for him to be inside you. You never understood why he never wanted to go any further than kissing or touching. Every time you thought about it being you, you cried yourself to sleep, which let’s face it, was a few times a week. You didn’t understand. Even when you tried to run your hand up his thigh to coax him, he would remove your hand and make up some excuse as to why we couldn’t there or he had to go home.

There was a knock on your apartment door. You ran to the mirror in the hall and did a quick boob check made sure your tank top was giving you as much cleavage as possible and your skirt was just short enough to show your ass cheeks. Slowly you opened the door, revealing a beaming Ivar peering back at you. His eyes glistened in the low light of your hallway. 

“Hello, beautiful! It’s so nice to see you.” Ivar grinned as he softly kissed your cheek. The stubble on his face tickled your cheek roughly.

“Hello, Ivar! Come in.” You purred, taking his coat and placing it in the hall closet. “Make yourself at home on the couch. Do you know what movie you want to watch yet?”

Ivar slowly made his way to your couch, his eyes glued to your heaving breasts and occasionally glancing down at your ass when you turned around. 

“Uhm, how about ‘The Hills Have Eyes?’” He hopefully asked.

You rolled your eyes and sighed. “Okay, Ivar. Get it going.”

Ivar grabbed the remote, flipped on the TV and searched through Netflix for his favorite movie. You smiled at his childlike enthusiasm as he perused the menus. The smell of freshly popped popcorn wafted through the air as your microwave timer dinged. 

“Do you want a beer?” You hollered to him from the kitchen. 

“Sure!” Ivar grinned as you came around the corner, two beers and a bowl of popcorn in hand. “Where did you get the beer?”

“Fake ID.” You beamed proudly at him.

Ivar giggled as he patted the seat next to him. “Come sit with me.” 

You wore a smirk on your face as you walked in front of Ivar, bending over in front of him to place the beers and popcorn on the coffee table. Out of the corner of your eyes, you noticed him staring at your red thong pressing firmly against your ass as it showed off the outlines of your pussy. He bit his lip hard and tried to control his breath. Slowly you sat down next to him and snuggled in close. Again, Ivar licked his lips and bit down hard as he kept glancing at your breasts. 

“All set.” You glanced up at him and smiled sweetly.

You could see the lust in his eyes, but there was something more. You just couldn’t put your finger on it. Ivar started the movie and grabbed the popcorn bowl, setting it on his lap. This was a perfect opportunity. You dove your hand in the bowl, feeling around for just the right kernel, all the while pushing the bowl around on his cock. Ivar groaned and sighed at the same time. He picked the bowl up quickly.

“Do you mind if I get more comfortable?” He asked, knocking a finger on his braces.

“Oh no. Do what makes you comfortable Ivar.” You smiled with a sigh. Shot down. But maybe this was something.

Slowly, Ivar removed his braces. You knew he could take them off and put them on faster because you had seen it. It was like he was purposely trying to shut down whatever plans you may have. He moved the plush leather ottoman to rest his legs on. You took a few swigs of your beer, slamming the can back on your table. 

“Ivar, do you want to touch me?” You finally asked with a bit of embarrassment.

“Of course.” He said, caressing your cheek with his index finger and pulling you in for a kiss.

You slipped your hand behind his head, tangling your fingers in his hair. His lips parted and his tongue licked at your lips. You slid your legs over his lap and pulled him closer to you. You felt his well-toned abs as you ran your fingers up and down his chest. His breath grew heavy, his hand cupped your breast. You moaned into the kiss, deepening it further. Ivar’s other hand ran into your hair. Ivar sucked in a breath, pulling away from the heat filled kiss.

“I-I have to use the restroom.” Ivar croaked, sliding your legs from his lap and crawled to the bathroom.

You were trying so hard not to cry. Had you done something wrong? Did he not want you as you wanted him? You decided you would just let it go and watch the movie without making a big deal out of it. You heard the toilet flush and Ivar crawled back to your couch.

He sweetly smiled at you as he settled himself in his seat. Ivar patted his lap and pulled your legs back on his lap. You smiled back at him, allowing him his wish. You laid back on the couch and watched this boring movie he so loved. Ivar sighed as he watched you. A sudden wave of sadness rolled through him. He knew he was disappointing you. He wasn’t sure how to tell you his secret he had been keeping from you for these last four months. 

Halfway through the movie, your eyes grew tired and you fell asleep. Ivar watched you peacefully sleep, his eyes studying every imperfection, the way your chest heaved as you slept, the curves of your body. Lightly, his fingertips glided up the side of your thigh, feeling the softness of your skin. You softly moaned as his fingers got to your hips, making their way to your silky panties. Tears filled his eyes when he thought of all the things he could never give you. 

Ivar slid himself between you and the couch to cuddle up against you. He positioned his legs so he could comfortably lay with you and wrapped his arms around your waist tightly. You sighed deeply as you wrapped your arms around him as well. 

A few hours went by and your phone buzzed with a text message. Slowly you opened your eyes, realizing Ivar was with you, his arms wrapped around you and sleeping like a baby. You softly smiled as you ran your fingers through his hair. Ivar sucked in a quick sigh as he stirred a bit. You never wanted this moment to end but you had to know why he wouldn’t touch you. You ran your nails up and down his muscular arms, producing goosebumps and more stirring. You felt Ivar’s eyes open and a smile curl on his lips.

“Good morning Ivar.” You sweetly cooed.

“Good morning gorgeous. Did we sleep all night?” He said with a yawn.

“I don’t know. I just woke up myself.” You mumbled. 

Ivar glanced up to you noticing the sadness in your eyes. His guilty was bubbling over. 

“Ivar, d-do you, “You paused and took in a breath. “want to have sex with me? Ever?” Tears filled your eyes.

He felt so ashamed. He loved you with all of his being and he was hurting you. 

“I-” He choked. “I can’t.”

“Why Ivar?! Do you not love me?” You cried, tears spilling from your eyes.

“No, no it’s not that! I love you Y/N! I love you so much it hurts. I want to make love to you. I do. I promise. I just- can’t.” He said as he looked away in embarrassment.

“Yes, you can. I am giving myself to you Ivar. What do you mean you can’t?” You sobbed even harder.

“Remember when you were mad at me for like two months and we didn’t speak that whole time?” He sighed.

“Yes, I do.” You sniffled.

“I tried… I tried to have sex with Maggie.” He spilled, wiping away tears from your cheeks. “I can’t have sex. It doesn’t work.” He laid his head on your stomach and squeezed you tighter.

“Ivar, how do you know it won’t work with me? I’ve seen you aroused when we kiss. I’ve felt you growing when you hold me close.” You coaxed, searching his face for answers.

Ivar thought about it for a while as he stared at the black TV screen and listened to your heart beating. 

“What can I do to please you?” He finally asked.

“What do you want to do Ivar? There are many other ways to please me.” You smirked playfully at him.

“I know. I have just been afraid if I do those things, you will want more and I can’t give it to you like you deserve.” He confessed.

“Well, do you want to try something?” You hopefully said. Your body was aching for him. The way he was pressed into you and holding you was so comforting and arousing. 

Ivar smirked as he lifted up your tank top, his tongue lazily licking your skin. You grabbed handfuls of his hair and tugged lightly. He ran a hand up the inside of each thigh, spreading your legs wide so he could position himself between them. He grabbed each side of your thong, pulling them off your hips. You moaned as his fingers explored the folds of your pussy.

“You are so wet. Is it for me?” He smiled and began kissing the inside of your thigh.

“Y-yes Ivar.” You gasped as he flattened his tongue, licking a stripe up the middle of your pussy.

“God, you taste so good.” He growled. 

His tongue found its way to your clit, circling it slowly. You bucked your hips upwards as he sucked in your clit and stuck two fingers inside you, curling them to find your sweet spot. You moaned loudly when he finally found your g-spot. Ivar grinned against your pussy as he quickened his pace with his fingers. You pushed his face into your pussy harder wanting more of him. He sucked in your clit, flicking it quickly with the tip of his tongue. Your body began to writhe in pleasure. You felt your soul releasing a wave of lightning through your core and flowing from your fingers and toes. You produced such a strong orgasm, you came over his hand and down his chin. Ivar continued to lick and suck the cum from your lips as you slowly came down from your high.

Ivar stared up at you enjoying the way you panted as you were catching your breath. The sweat formed on your brow made your skin glisten. He finally started to notice his own feelings. His heart was racing and he had an insatiable desire for you. Above all, he felt aroused. He slowly, without you noticing, slid his hand to his crotch. He was fully erect! A wide grin spread across his face as he slowly made his way up your body. 

“You look so sexy.” He growled, wiping stray hairs from your face with his fingers. “I need you to feel something.”

You gave him a questioning look as he took your hand and placed it on his cock. A smile grew across your face as well.

“Do you want to...” You said but Ivar cut you off with a deep kiss, plunging his tongue into your mouth.

He ripped off your panties, tearing them at the side and threw them across the room. You wrestled with his pants button and zipper until he finally did it for you and sliding his pants around his thighs. His eyes met yours and for a brief second, he looked scared and vulnerable. 

“It’s okay Ivar. Please.” You begged.

Ivar kept your gaze as he slowly pushed his cock deep inside you. He hissed at the warmth and tightness of your pussy. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pushing him in you fully. He rolled his hips into yours slowly at first. Your walls contracted around his cock, milking him softly. His eyes closed at the intensity of pleasure he was feeling at this moment in time. He wanted to savor every minute of it. He wanted to enjoy this feeling with you for the rest of his life. You bucked your hips into his. Ivar’s eyes snapped open and he began thrusting harder. You dug your nails into his shoulders and hissed at every thrust he gave you.

“Am I hurting you?” He asked sweetly.

“No I-Ivar. Harder!” You moaned.

Ivar quickened his pace feeling your walls contract a bit harder around his swollen cock. He groaned when he felt you squirt down his balls. You looked deep into his eyes, begging him to fuck you harder. You ran your palms down his sides to his ass and squeezed firmly. His eyes rolled into his head and his pace quickened even more. The slapping of skin filled the room as your bodies became one. You felt that familiar tingle growing in your core again.

“Ivar, I’m going to cum.” You gasped breathlessly.

Ivar felt a growing sensation in himself as well. “I-I think I am too.” He said, stumbling over his words.

A wave flowed through you as your walls violently clenched around his cock. Your body shook as you bucked your hips up into his. He was grunting now with each thrust as they slowly grew sloppy. Ivar let out a long, loud moan as he released himself deep inside you. He collapsed on top of you, panting heavily. 

“So, Netflix and chill again tonight?” Ivar whispered in your ear.

“Anything you’d like Ivar.” You smiled and kissed his forehead gently.


End file.
